Leafy
Leafy is contestant on Battle for Dream Island. She is seen as a moderator and one of the normal characters of the group. She was the team leader for the Squashy Grapes before A Leg Up In The Race, when the teams disbanded. She has yet to be eliminated, and is favored by most of the players (excluding Spongy and Rocky, but only for her arms). Life history 0 BBY/ABY and Woody's first appearences.]] She debuted in Take the Plunge: Part 1 as a good girl. Her first words are, "Woody! Get up! There's a lake out there to enjoy, so en joy it!" Pin and Leafy became allies on that year. Along with that she is a friend of Tennis Ball because he is smart. Her best friend is Firey. She was one of the losers for the contest of Barriers and Pitfalls. For the 2nd Cake At Stake, she along with the rest of the losers got caught by a net. The Squishy Cherries did the Cake At Stake, so Leafy got 0 votes. Her ally, Pin also got 0 votes. In Sweet Tooth, she makes a big strawberry cake so that she can lend some. Although several contestants couldn't make some cake, they bough .]]t some of Leafy's cake. The people who bought it were Pencil, Match, Bubble, Pen, and Eraser. Each cake cost $5.00. Snowball didn't do the contest because there were no recipes and he was angry. She failed to cross the 1 of the 2 bridges on Bridge Crossing although her team won. Leafy was 2nd place for the contest of Power of Three and was flinged out of the building. She was a good help on that year. On the last month, the teams disabanded. 1 ABY On New Years Day of 1 ABY she was a good help although she fond a maroon ball. A month later, she was happy that Spongy was back. On Vomitaco, she did the Taco contest. She went crazy on Bowling, Now with Explosions! because she knocked down 3 pins. Personality Leafy has a "good-girl" personality who does not really care much about winning the competition and thus does not have any enemies. She never gets disappointed if someone she likes gets eliminated and/or wishes for someone to be eliminated. Leafy is always in a happy mood and is usually breaks the ice with the other contestants. Leafy's fairness is prominent during Episode 16 where she uses her points to equally subtract 10 points from everyone. Leafy is friends with everyone except persumably for Bubble, Flower, and David. For some reason, she often tries to help Ice Cube, probably because she is armless. Leafy was shown to be on good terms with Pin but they didn't talk that much after Take The Plunge: Part 1, being put on seperate teams, along with Pin's early elimination. In Sweet Tooth and Vomitaco, Leafy makes a giant cake and taco respectively to lend one to someone if they are having trouble making one and Eraser and Pen pay her to give them one. In Reveal Novum, her friendship with Bubble may have ended, because the springy shoes are thrown away to win the challenge, angering Leafy. Later, she tells Bubble that she's one of the meanest people Leafy has ever met. In Gardening Hero, Bubble tries to patch things up with her, but she will re-accept her (Bubble's) friendship as long as she manages to be "nice enough". A niceness chart is shown that Leafy's level of niceness was astronomically. In Hurtful! ,Leafy tries to win immunity to give her a place in the Final 3 During the challenge of the combination of the previous challenges she helped Firey and Bubble during the way except for one particular contestant. When they reached the volcano, Leafy wanted Bubble to win immunity, but Bubble told Leafy the truth of her tired of being so nice all the time, Leafy was shocked and misjudged her of being nice which made her say to Bubble " I was right about you you are the meanest person on earth!". Getting Leafy to end the friendship between her and Bubble when Flower told her that Bubble helped her over rock wall. Even with Bubble losing Leafy as a friend, Bubble won immunity and Leafy being up for elimination due to Flower pulling Leafy in the lava Competition Take The Plunge: Part 1- Leafy, along with Pin, made an alliance in the balance beam contest. They both won. Take the Plunge: part 2-Leafy picks 9 other contestants to be on her team. She and the others lost the competion and is up for elimination. Barriers and Pitfalls-Leafy recives 0 votes. leafy is in the contest but does fail. Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Alliances